What Maya Would Do For A Butter Cookie
by PepperSalt45
Summary: Maya really wants a butter cookie, so she drags Lucas across New York to get it. (Lucaya) (One-shot)


**a/n: Imagine Shawn hasn't proposed yet. I miss them sm. I cried writing this(this isn't even sad wtf) I would die for lucaya. Its been like a year why am i not over them yet. also this has been in my drafts for like a year lol.**

It's 12 AM and Lucas is running to Maya's place wearing only sweatpants and slides. He didn't question the reason why she called him over, but she was speaking quickly, and it seemed urgent, so he snuck out of his house to see her.

He knocked on her window then stepped backed, bending over so his hands are on his knees. She appeared not a second later, sliding the window open. Lucas lost his breath for the second time that night. Her hair was piled on top of her head, and she was wearing _his_ shirt that engulfed her body.

He smiled, straightening up. "Hey. Are you okay?"

"No! Do you remember when Riley kidnapped me to Shawn's log cabin?" Lucas furrowed his eyebrows. "Yeah? Wasn't that during your identity-"

"Nope. We're not mentioning that. Anyway, when we were up there he had these really good butter cookies that I'm craving right now. We're going to go there now."

He blinked. "We?" Maya rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you're driving since you're the only person in New York that actually owns a car."

"Maya, I thought you were actually in trouble. I ran all the way here from my house."

"It's not my fault you ran here when you have a car, doofus."

"I don't even have my car. Mama took it away after I was out late for picking up chimichangas for you, remember?" Maya stepped away from the window, gesturing for Lucas to follow her inside.

She turned her back to Lucas and took of her shirt. And she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Maya!" Lucas yelled, quickly closing his eyes and turning around. He thought of milking cows, trying to get the picture of Maya's slim back out of his mind. That wasn't the smartest idea, he realized, because that led to think of _other things_ and oh god please don't get a boner.

A shirt hit the back of his head, bringing him out of his very dangerous thoughts. "Put that on. It's yours. But don't turn around yet, I'm topless." He took a deep breath while willing his blood to calm down (not only in his cheeks) and tugged the shirt over his head.

"Why," he cleared his throat, his voice sounding hoarse, "why do you have my shirt?"

"I stole it last time I was over. Okay, you can turn around now."

Her blonde hair had come out of the messy bun and cascaded down her paint splattered shirt—she wasn't wearing any pants.

"Maya!" He shouted again, turning around once more.

"Shut up, Huckleberry! My mom is sleep!"

"You're not wearing pants!"

"Oh yeah. You're right about that."

Lucas really tried to get the image of her underwear out of his mind, he really did. Understandably, it was hard for him to.

 _Hard_ , he thought, _that's not the only thing hard._

The only thing that calmed down Ranger Rick Jr. was the thought of his mom locking him in the shed and all the spiders that would crawl all over him.

"Honestly, I don't even know why you're freaking out so much. I had on underwear," she complained, throwing on a pair of leggings from off the ground.

"I'm not freaking out."

She rolled her eyes, poking him in the back. "I'm fully clothed now, Huckleberry. Can we steal your car back?"

"Mama already doesn't like you. And she'd kill me if I stole it back."

She frowned, picking up her phone and charger. "Okay, I guess we'll just have to take the subway." She stuffed some pillows under her covers and turned off her lights. "You ready to go?"

"I never actually agreed to any of this," he mumbled under his breath, following her out her window.

/

The subway, Lucas decided, was way worse at 12:57 AM than it is at any other time of the day.

Homeless people took up whole rows sleeping, and the nightlife were everywhere. Lucas was pressed up against a sweaty, shirtless man and a woman of the night. His hands were tightly clenching the sticky pole, desperately trying not to think about where the white stain on her shirt came from. This was disgusting and so not worth a fucking butter cookie.

Maya, however, was having the time of her life. She had woken up on some homeless woman, and now they were having a very passionate discussion on whether makeup could be considered art.

"Make-up _artists_ create beautiful things on their face. Look," she pulled out her phone and showed her a picture. "For Halloween, I was Pikachu. And look at my face! I did this with make-up."

Lucas smiled, remembering that time. He was Brock, Riley was Misty, Farkle was Ash, Smackle was Nurse Joy, and Zay was Charizard. They had went trick-or-treating around Farkle's apartment complex because Maya wanted money and Riley king-size candy bars.

The speaker came on, which announced that the train was stuck, and they were going to be there for a while. Great. He turned his glare from the speaker to Maya, who was grinning at him.

"Get comfy, Huckleberry."

After a while, it was obvious Lucas was feeling very uncomfortable. The woman of the night sat down on the dirty ground and was kind-of leaning on Lucas's leg. He awkwardly shifted it, but she turned around and held it still. The shirtless dude was still sweating profusely due to the humid climate of everyone huddled together.

Maya took pity on him and offered her seat. "Huckleberry, you can sit here. We'll switch every 10 minutes."

He graciously took it. The homeless woman had fallen asleep again. _Finally_. He closed his eyes, leaning his head against the window. He suddenly felt a weight on his lap. His eyes shot open to find Maya sitting on them. "So, I changed my mind. It's gross where you were standing, and your lap was open, sooo…"

She started shifting, and Lucas put his hands on her waist stilling her. "Maya." His voice was strangled. She stopped moving.

/

They were stuck on the train for another hour until it started moving again. Maya was curled up against him, sleeping. When the train stopped, he gently shook her awake. "Mayaa," he whispered in her ear.

"Hmm?" She pouted.

"We're here."

"Where?"

"At the stop. Remember? Butter cookies?"

She immediately perked up, hopping off his lap. "Butter cookies, here I come!" Lucas chuckled, following her off the train. The subway station was empty, and he realized this was the farthest it would go.

"Where to now?" he asked.

Maya shrugged. "I don't know. Riley and I caught a cab up."

So, they caught a cab.

The creepy man driving kept giving Maya lewd looks. Lucas put his arm around her and pulled her closer. She didn't object.

"Huckleberry," she whispered, "do you have any money?"

"What? I thought you had cash?"

"Why would I have cash on me?"

"I don't know! _You_ forced me to sneak out of my house at 12 AM!"

"Well, what are we going to do?"

Lucas the Good leaned forward, clearing his throat. "S'cuse me, sir. It seems like my friend and I here have forgotten our wallets at home. Is it possible for us to pay you back later?"

He slammed on the breaks and unlocked the door. They took the hint.

"How far away is Shawn's?" Lucas asked, staring up at the sky.

"30 minutes away."

"Maya."

"I'll fix it!"

Her way of "fixing it" was standing on the side of the road with their thumb up. After much refusal from Lucas, he eventually quieted down and sat down on the curb. They had stopped talking, the only sound permeating through the air was the faint sounds of the city in the background.

"Hey, Huckleberry?"

He looked up surprised. Her thumb was down, and she had dropped down next to him. "Yeah?"

"Do you ever wish you never left Texas?" She wasn't looking at him, still gazing at the lights of the distant city.

He thought for a second. "Sometimes. I miss Pappy Joe and my horse. Why?"

"My favorite thing about Texas was the stars. They were everywhere. I even saw a shooting star for the first time in my life. And you know what I wished for? To never leave." She leaned her head against his shoulder. He smiled slightly, looking down at her.

"Now that I think about it, I don't think I could ever leave New York. It's dirty, crowded, and a mess, but it's home. Plus, I never feel lonely. All I have to do is go on my roof and see all the lights. Like, each light represents somebody somewhere doing something." She sighed. "I don't know. It's just beautiful, y'know? God, I suck with words. This is why I stick to art."

"I get what you mean," he replied, his vision stuck on her, "it is beautiful."

A bright light flashed in front of them, blinding them momentarily. It was enough to snap Maya out of her reverie, and she quickly stood up waving her arms. "Hey! Help! Hey!" She started running over to the car, despite Lucas's protests.

"Maya! Come back here!"

The window was rolled down, and Maya was now speaking to whoever was in the car. He cursed, standing up from the curb and jogging over to her.

"…and we would really appreciate if you gave us a ride," she finished. The woman in the car looked at Lucas, and he immediately felt very uncomfortable. She seemed to be in her early fourties and was looking at Lucas like he was her final meal.

"Only if hotstuff sits up front with me," she winked. He opened his mouth to object, but Maya shot him a glare, and honestly? Whenever she gave him _that_ look, it reminded Lucas of his Mama, which made him scared.

"Okay ma'am," he complied, ducking out of the menacing glare. He opened the car door for Maya, before rounding the car to do the same to his own. The interior reeked of weed and cigarette smoke. He had to stop himself from gagging. Plastering the fakest smile on his face, he subtly tried to press himself against the door.

 _This is a really bad idea_ , he texted her. _She could be a kidnapper or a sexual predator._

 _chill. she seems nice_

 _Maya, she was eye-rapping me outside_

 _**raping_

 _lmao u right_

 _its ok if anything happens you can fight her off with your big texan muscles_

"Where are y'all coming from?" She had a thick mid-western accent.

"Brooklyn," Maya lied.

"What about big muscle up here? You don't have a Brooklyn accent."

"I'm originally from Texas, ma'am."

She gasped. "A big country man, I see!" She giggled and lightly smacked his arm. Lucas looked back at Maya for help, but she had long stopped paying attention, opting for instead playing a game on her phone.

"Hey, you know where to go, right?" Maya said distractedly.

"Forest Grove? Hey, why are y'all out so late anyway?"

Maya wasn't going to answer, so Lucas took the liberty too. "She's visiting her uncle."

The lady laughed, and Lucas was left wondering what's so funny. She put her hand on his thigh and said, "And you're helping her get there? Aren't you such a sweet boy!"

He shifted uncomfortably, trying to subtly swipe away her hand. She placed it back with a vengeance.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Lucas turned around at Maya's voice, seeing that she had leaned over to the front seats, giving _that_ look to the lady. "What's that, dear?"

"I said, what the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm not doing any—"

"Get your fucking hands off of him," she growled, forcibly removing her hand from his thigh. "Stop the car," Maya commanded.

The lady did. Maya threw open the door, and Lucas followed suit. By the time he got to her side, she was cursing out the lady through the window. Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up before Maya physically fought the lady. The lady looked appalled, and after throwing up a very rude gesture drove off.

"What the fuck! You're literally _17_! Why the fuck would she touch you like that? I knew she was flirting with you, but we needed a ride and I thought you could put up with it but _what the fuck_!" She was pacing back and forth in the middle of the road now.

"Maya."

"That was so fucking disgusting!"

"Maya."

"God, I wish you didn't pull me away. I would've fucking scalped that _bitch._ Cougar headass!"

"Maya."

"What?!"

"Thank you."

She stopped pacing, looking at him confused. "Why are you thanking me?"

"For confirming something for me."

"What?"

And he took a three large strides to her, grabbed her face in his hands, and leaned down far because she's such a shortstack and kissed her. She immediately responded, wrapping her arms around his neck. She sighed in his mouth, and he took the opportunity to slip in his tongue. When the need for air became a necessity, he lightly bit her lip before pulling away. He leaned her forehead against hers and chuckled against her lips.

"Y'know," she mumbled, "if what I confirmed for you was jealously, that totally wasn't it."

"Mhh."

"Seriously. I just don't like women thinking it's okay to prey on younger men. If the situations were switched, wouldn't you do the same to me?"

"Of course, shortstack."

"See? Fight the patriarchy. It harms everyone."

"I love you," he whispered breathlessly.

She stumbled back from his hold, widening her eyes. "Y-You love me?" Her voice dropped to a whisper.

Lucas nodded, taking a step forward. "I've been in love with you since 8th grade, Maya."

"Lucas."

"I-I got confused at the ski-lodge, but I'm not confused now. I love you, and I always have."

"Lucas, please."

"It's okay if you don't love me back. I understand."

She bit her lip, looking down at the ground. They stood in silence for what felt like. She finally looked up, grabbing her phone and realizing it was dead. "Can I borrow your phone?" She whispered, avoiding eye-contact. He silently handed it over.

"It's 3:15," she started in a small voice, "we should probably get going. Shawn's house should be a couple miles away."

They walked down the side of the road, tall trees towering over the two very confused teens. The moonlight shined down on Maya's head as he glanced over at her, creating an almost halo-like effect. His breath hitched, and he sharply turned his head forward. His lips still tingled with the aftermath of the kiss, and he unconsciously brought his fingers up to touch them.

He was hurt, he had to admit. Lucas really did love Maya, but he understood if she didn't like him back. He royally fucked up at the ski-lodge, letting the pressure of choosing and everyone else's opinion get to him.

He looked over at her again, seeing that she looked really tired.

"Shortstack," he whispered. She looked up at him, still avoiding eye-contact.

"Do you wanna get on my back? I can carry you 'till we get there."

She nodded her head no, looking forward again.

"Shortstack, you look like you're about to fall over," he tried again.

"I'm fine, Lucas. But thank you," she said looking forward. His heart sunk. She had called him Lucas.

They continued to walk in silence until a Shawn's house could be seen in the distance. Maya stopped at the end of the driveway, turning to face Lucas.

"Lucas, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I pulled you out here. I'm sorry I got your car taken away. I'm sorry for that girl in the car, that was my fault." Her mouth opened like she was going to say something else, but she instead closed it and marched up to the porch. Lucas sighed, staring at her longingly before following her.

She rang the doorbell, and then knocked on the wooden door twice. They stood outside for five minutes, until it opened to reveal a disheveled Shawn. His eyes widened at the sight of the two kids standing on his doorstep, tension radiating off of them.

He sighed, motioning them in. "Do I even want to ask?"

"Do you have any of those butter cookies that you offered us last time we were here?"

"Please don't tell me you all came all the way here from Greenwich _just_ for butter cookies?"

"Then I cannot tell you anything," Maya said, grinning in that cute little way she does.

"I don't have any here," Shawn said exasperatedly, throwing his hands in the air, "Do your parents know you're here?" They both slowly shook their head.

"Jesus Christ," he mumbled. "You somehow got all the way here, alone and without your parents knowing, for a cookie?"

Maya slowly raised her hand, slightly flinching when Shawn screamed yes.

"Maybe. But, to be fair, when I called Lucas I thought he still had a car." Shawn just shook his head, disappearing into his room and returning with his cellphone in hand. "Lucas, what's your mom's number?" Lucas gave him it. After calling Katy and Mrs. Friar, who yelled at Lucas for 10 minutes, he led Maya to the guest room. Lucas was to take the couch.

Lucas lay there, uncomfortably shifting. His legs were too big for this small couch, and they awkwardly hung off the side. He reached behind his head, turning off the lamp and shutting his eyes, hoping sleep would silence his overbearing thoughts.

/

"Lucas."

He moaned, shifting a bit.

"Huckleberry. Wake up." A finger poked his cheek.

Lucas moved to swat the finger away but rolled over to far and promptly fell off the couch. He groaned, opening up his eyes to find Maya hovering over him. "Hi," he grinned, his voice laden with sleep.

"You good? That seemed painful," she frowned. He pulled himself back up to the couch, glancing toward the microwave clock. 5:12. He maybe got in a good hour of sleep.

"I get tackled by goliaths every Friday. I'm fine," he chuckled. Maya sat next to him, going quiet and looking down at her hands. They sat in silence for a couple minutes, and just as Lucas opened his mouth to speak, she began.

"I'm sorry," she said in a quiet voice. "Maya, you don't have to apologize. I overstepped earlier—" he tried.

"No, I mean, I'm sorry for not saying anything earlier. I, um, couldn't sleep because I couldn't stop thinking about it. I care about you a lot. You're my best friend after Riley. I guess, what I'm trying to say is I love you too."

Lucas looked up, a shit-splitting grin expanding on his face. From the way she started it, Lucas was sure she was going to turn him down. He bundled her in his arms and leaned in for a kiss. She giggled against his lips, quickly melting against him. Maya pulled away once she ran out of breath, but Lucas continued to pepper kisses all over her cheeks, nose, forehead, until he landed on the lips again.

Shawn woke up to see them intertwined on the couch together, a soft smile settling over his face. He let them sleep for a little longer, knowing they both were going to be grounded for a long time and woudn't be able to see each other.


End file.
